


in you I find my home

by RonnieMinor



Series: Sabriel Week 2012 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Baking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam have been married for years now. They've got two adorable kids, a great house and loving in-laws. Things should be perfect.</p><p>Sometimes though, perfection takes a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. oh wise one, if you knew the answer, why'd you ask the question?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jollypuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollypuppet/gifts).



> So this is to be blamed on me, Richard Speight, Jr's beard and my lovely Spouse. This is less kinky than it sounds. But only slightly. Anyway.
> 
> RSJ's beard started a domestic!Sabriel discussion, which lead to this. Sort of fluffy, sort of angsty. If people like it, I'm planning to do a sort of series.
> 
> Thanks to Spouse for the title, which comes from 'Blue Suitcase' by Erin McCarley ft. KS Rhoads. Enjoy!

Gabriel is mid-way through mixing a batch of cookie dough when his phone goes. He's half-tempted to ignore it, but he sees it's Sam and picks up with a sigh.

'I'm getting cookie dough all over my phone here, so this better be good', he warns. There's a sigh from the other end of the phone and he knows instinctively, what's coming next. He gives a sigh of his own. 'Let me guess, you can't pick up Hannah today?'

'Gabe, I'm really, _really_ sorry. This case is taking longer than I thought and I really need to get through this paperwork today. You know I would pick her up if I could...' Sam sounds deeply apologetic and guilty, but then he always does. Gabriel shuts his eyes and lets his breath out in a whoosh, forcing himself to remain calm.

'I know. I know.' He pinches the bridge of his nose, forgetting about the dough all over his hands until it's too late. 'Fuck', he says. 'Look I'm making a real mess here so I'm gonna go. I'll pick Hannah up and I'll see you whenever you get back.' He hangs up before Sam can say anything, not sure he can deal with any more apologies right now.

As he returns to the dough, carefully mixing it with his hands, he wonders how they ended up like this. Because it was never meant to be this way. They met each other when Sam was in college; Castiel, Gabriel's younger (and favourite) brother was a TA for a module of Sam's and the two of them had become fast friends over a semester. Sam had introduced Cas to his older brother Dean and in turn, Cas had introduced Sam to Gabriel. Embarrassingly, the two pairs of brothers ended up with one another. Although Gabriel likes to think he and Sam were a damn sight quicker and less oblivious - a fact that is all the more impressive considering Sam had been straight up until then.

Anyway, long story short, Gabriel quit his job in Boston to move to California. He found another patisserie to work in and when Sam started law school they bought an apartment and moved in together. After law school, they moved to Lawrence so Sam could be closer to his parents. Sam got a good job with a local firm and Gabriel opened his own bakery. Things went swimmingly.

Then, at 28, Sam started getting broody. So broody, in fact, that Gabriel had given up trying to persuade him that this was a bad idea. The smaller man had never believed he was cut out for fatherhood. He carried on believing this until they met Hannah. Hannah, who was two years old, with the brightest smile he'd ever seen and thick brown hair. Hannah, who reminded him far too much of Sam.

From that moment, he was a goner.

Hannah was theirs by the time the Christmas after Sam turned 29 came around. Gabriel still calls her their extra special Christmas present sometimes - it really cheers her up when she's feeling down. She's six now, still smiling and getting more beautiful every day. Gabriel is still ridiculously grateful that he let Sam persuade him that adoption was a good idea.

And little Henry, currently asleep upstairs, is one of the brightest stars in Gabriel's sky. He's been theirs for a little under a year now, adopted from some poor highschool girl who'd had too many wine coolers at a party one night. He has blonde hair, big blue eyes and dimples. He is one of the happiest children Gabriel has ever seen, constantly gurgling and giggling, facing the world with a smile. 

So does Gabriel regret that he has two children? No, not in the slightest. What he regrets is that from owning a popular bakery, he became a partner who worked part-time, then sold his share and became a full-time father instead. He loves being a stay-at-home dad in many ways, not least because of how much he gets to spend with his kids, but he misses the bakery. A lot. It was his first business, something that he'd built with his own two hands. It was well-liked, relatively well-known and pretty successful. He was in control.

Now, his days are spent making packed lunches, changing nappies, making the school-run and doing the shopping. For all the joys of parenting, there are equally mundane moments that making him feel like he's going to die of boredom. Even baking has lost its appeal - now it serves as a reminder of what he's given up.

And of course, it had to be him. He knew that. Sam's job is better paid, more secure, with more benefits and far less chance of disappearing if the recession keeps going. He understands that and understands why Sam works late and can't always pick Hannah up from school or drop her at ballet class. He gets it. 

It's just that he's 37 and instead of being able to say he's a baker and small business-owner, he gets to say he's a full-time parent. Other parents appreciate just how much of a job that is, but still... there are days when he wishes that things were different.

Sighing, he starts setting little balls of cookie dough on a baking tray, then puts them in the oven and puts the timer to twenty minutes. He checks the clock and sees he has half an hour before he needs to leave to get Hannah. He washes cookie dough off his hands and his nose, then heads upstairs to the nursery.

Henry John Milton-Winchester (the John Milton bit had been a little joke on his part that Sam hadn't realised until much later - it was totally worth it though) is sleeping peacefully, one small thumb in his mouth, eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering. Whatever he's dreaming about, it must be good because he's peaceful, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Gabriel stands by the crib, feeling the tension washing out of him as he looks down at his son. _His son_. It still feels magical saying those words. He can't imagine a time when it won't.

He's still watching Henry when he hears the timer go off in the kitchen. He hurries downstairs, takes the cookies out of the oven and slides them on to a cooling rack. Then he heads upstairs again, wakes Henry up, soothes him when he starts looking like he's about to cry, grabs his car keys, slips his son into his car seat, then drives over to Mary O'Malley Elementary.

Hannah skips through the gates with her Barbie backpack and a big smile. Gabriel is leaning against the car and waves at her. She smiles even wider. 'Daddy!' Small legs pound against the concrete and you'd think he hadn't seen her all week from the way she leaps into his arms. 'Daddy, Daddy, Daddy we watched a bit of The Lion King today and I learned one of the songs and then we learned about lions and how the Daddy lions are real lazy and the Mommy lions do all the work and-'

The stream of conversation continues as he buckles her into her car seat and for about half the journey home. After that, he can get a word in every couple of sentences. What finally makes her quiet is the cookies and glass of milk he gives her when they get home. Henry sits in his high chair, eating a cookie that has been soaked in milk to make it easier for him to eat. Gabriel watches them with a feeling of contentment and finds his early bitterness has dissipated. His children tend to have that effect.

He settles Hannah down to her homework and some colouring while he makes dinner. After dinner, she's allowed to watch some tv while Henry has his bath. Then it's her turn for a bath and after that, she's tucked into bed with her multitude of fluffy animals (the Winchesters spoil her) and a story. He turns out the light with a promise to send Daddy in to kiss her when he gets home.

He heads downstairs, feeling tired. It's 7.30pm and there's no word from Sam. Sighing, he begins cooking them something to eat.

He's halfway through a plate of spaghetti when he hears a key turning in the lock and the door opening. He hears it shut, keys drop on to the hall table, a briefcase drop on to the floor and footsteps. A long pair of arms fall around his shoulders and a kiss is pressed into his hair.

'Hey.'

'Hey', he says, his voice sounding like a sigh. 'There's some spaghetti bolognese in the fridge for you.'

The arms pull back, the hands tightening on his shoulders. 'Gabe? Is everything ok?'

'Yeah, everything's fine Sam. Just get something to eat.' His tone is more brisk than he intends, but he just doesn't have the energy to be ok. He just wants to eat his food, have a shower or maybe a bath, and head to bed. He wants it to be tomorrow.

Apparently Sam has other plans, because his chair is pulled back and spun round. Sam stands back, looming down over him from the lofty heights of 6'4", looking like a very well-dressed giant. 

'What is it Gabriel?' His tone is the same as the one he uses to question unhelpful witnesses and Gabriel knows there's no way he's keeping quiet. It's hard to deny Sam when he sounds like that.

He sighs again, running his hand over his beard. 'It's just been a long day, Sammy. And sometimes I miss feeling like I was more than a house-husband. I miss having something that was mine. I miss the bakery.'

As soon as he's said it, he wishes he could cram the words back in his mouth. Sam looks so guilty that it actually _hurts_ and suddenly Gabriel notices just how tired he looks. _How many nights has he stayed late this last month?_ he wonders.

He shakes his head. 'Look, forget it Sam. It's not important. Just sit down and eat something, for God's sake.'

Sam's face hardens. 'I'm actually not hungry', he says. 'I'm just real tired, so I think I'll go to bed. See you later.'

Gabriel struggles to find words to fix this somehow; to mend what he's broken and make everything ok. He ends up nodding, saying 'Yeah, see you in a bit', and kicking himself as he watches Sam leave with shoulders slumped and exhaustion dogging his steps.

'Well that's just great', he mutters to the empty room.


	2. because it takes two to whisper quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second (but not final) part of my domestic Sabriel piece. Lots of fluffy family interaction in this bit.
> 
> Title is taken from 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City. Enjoy!

The next day, it rains. Gabriel wakes up early, creeping downstairs in the grey light that is starting to filter through the house. He stand by the window as the kettle boils, thinking about how the bed never feels so empty as when Sam and he are fighting. Then he makes a cup of peppermint tea and sits idly at the kitchen table, drawing shapes on a piece of paper, eyes drawn to the clouds outside. Rain falls against tarmac, bleak and wet. He thinks of the look on Sam's face last night and feels old.

He's gone by the time Sam gets down stairs, fled like a ghost to the snug at the back of the house, watching raindrops leave silver trails against the french windows. He stares at the dirty sky and wonders how they're going to get out of the mess they've made.

* * *

The sky brightens later, in distinct contrast to how Gabriel is feeling. Even the huge rainbow shining in front of dark clouds does little to raise his mood. Instead, he watches the rain fall and tries to remember what he's supposed to be doing. He's on autopilot as he wakes up Henry and Hannah, feeding them, getting them dressed and taking care of all the other little things that parenting involves. He's barely awake enough to press a kiss to Hannah's cheek before she heads through the school gates. He kicks himself for that; he'd always told himself that he wouldn't let it affect the children if he and Sam fought. Lord knows he saw that enough with his own parents.

Regardless, he spends the day feeling grey and nothingy, ignoring the list of chores he set himself in favour of playing with Henry and taking a long walk through their neighbourhood, Henry in a buggy, kicking his little feet up with a giggle as they splash through puddles. Gabriel has to admit, it does brighten him up - his son is the best pick-me-up he's ever known. Henry should be sold instead of prozac.

When he gets back home, he settles on the couch with his knitting (a hobby that Sam teases him about _endlessly_ , despite the fact he owns a hat, scarf _and_ gloves that Gabriel made and wears them throughout the winters), watching as Henry makes shapes with his building blocks, putting them into tall towers and knocking them down with absolute glee. They have an early lunch and Henry has a nap, while Gabriel sits on the couch and stares at the sky.

It's about two o'clock when the home phone rings. Gabriel picks up to Mary Winchester.

'Hi Gabe. How are you honey?' To this day, Gabriel hasn't got over being referred to as 'honey' by his mother-in-law. Still, it _is_ Kansas. And he doesn't really mind. Besides, Mary always sounds so warm and motherly, it's hard not to let her get away with most things.

He smiles instinctively. 'I'm good thanks. How about you and John? I take it you haven't decided to put rat poison in his dinner yet?' It's a long running joke between Mary and Gabriel about how someday, John Winchester is going to drive her to distraction one too many times. 

She laughs. 'No honey, not yet. And we're good too. Listen, I wondered if you wanted to pop over with Henry. We haven't seen either of you in a little while and you know how John dotes on him.'

Gabriel looks at the clock. 'I'm gonna have to go get Hannah in just over an hour, but sure, we could stop in a bit.' 

He can almost _hear_ Mary's smile. 'Really? Oh honey, that'd be so nice! We'll see you soon then?'

'Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

'See you soon!' Mary sounds happy. She always sounds happy. Sometimes it worries Gabriel.

'See you soon', he repeats and hangs up before too much of the happy rubs off on him, because he's pretty sunshiny as it is and Mary makes him look like Eeyore.

* * *

Henry is pretty grumpy to be woken up early, but Gabriel's used to his moods by now and soothes him with some Billy Joel (kid's got good taste) as they drive to Mary and John's house. By the time they get there, he's all smiles again, giggling delightedly as John swings him up to the ceiling and bounces him on his knee. Mary watches with a sweet smile, as radiant and lovely as ever. John's pretty grey now, but Mary remains as resolutely blonde as ever. Gabriel thinks, once again, that she's beautiful. A small ache in his heart flares up at the memory of how happy Sam had been the first time he'd said that.

'Is everything ok sweetie?' Mary asks, her face filled with maternal concern. Gabriel forces a smile, trying to wipe any traces of sadness from his expression.

'Yeah, everything's fine. I was just wishing Sam didn't have to work so much.'

Mary nods sympathetically. 'He's sure been working a lot lately. Still, you know Sam - he's not one to leave a job done anything less than perfectly, even if he kills himself in the process. He gets that _from his father'_ , she says with a pointed look at John as she heads over to make some coffee.

John rolls his eyes, still bouncing Henry on his knee. 'Now come on Mary, it's no bad thing to want to do a job well. I raised my boys to take pride in what they do.'

Gabriel chuckled. 'Well between the two of you, Sam turned out pretty amazing, so I figure we can leave it there.' He accepts the coffee Mary gives him gratefully and they spend the next half an hour talking about birthdays and picnics and the numerous other mundane things that make up their lives.

All too soon, Gabriel puts down his cup with a sigh. 'Well, it's time for me to go get Hannah so I'm afraid I'm going to have to take my little man away.'

'Aww, no, come on honey, you've barely got here!' Mary looks heartbroken. Gabriel feels horrible.

'Why don't you leave Henry here with us? You can come and get him after you pick up Hannah and then we could see her too.' John has his grandson tucked into his chest and Henry looks so peaceful that Gabriel knows he's going to give in again.

He cracks a rueful smile and stands up. 'Sure, why not. I'll see you in a little while then.'

'Drive carefully sweetheart!' Mary calls after him. Gabriel shakes his head in disbelief. His own parents are basically a masterclass in absenteeism. The Winchesters somehow manage to make him feel like he's getting all the parenting he missed out on growing up. He doesn't mind though, not really.

Besides, they're ridiculously kind to their grandchildren. The hug Mary gives Hannah when she sees her makes it seem like they haven't seen each other in months. Then it's off for chocolate cake (one of the few things Mary can bake better than him) and milk, followed by bringing out all the Barbies and dolls' clothes the Winchesters keep at their house. It's heading for five o'clock when Gabriel reluctantly begins to think about heading home; dinner time will be rolling around soon and he'd rather have some food ready before his small people start getting too hungry.

'Well, we'd probably better go', he says and stands up. Instantly a chorus of protest springs up.

'Oh no honey, you don't have to go now do you?'

'But Daddy I want to stay here!'

'Are you sure son? It's not that late.'

Gabriel shakes his head. 'I'm sorry, but I'll need to start cooking soon and I want to get back before Sam does. He looked pretty tired yesterday and I want to have something ready for him when he's home.'

Mary and John exchange a look. It's Mary who speaks.

'Well why don't you leave the kids with us for tonight? We're not doing anything special and we've got plenty of food. That way you don't have to go right now, or worry about fixing something for Sam _and_ putting these two to bed.'

Gabriel pauses, considering. 'I guess... I mean, it would make life a little easier. And, uh, we could probably use an evening on our own.' He frowns and looks down at Hannah. 'What about you, Hannah banana? Would you like to stay with Granny and Grandpa tonight?'

'There's chocolate cake for pudding', Mary says with a smile. Hannah's eyes are as big as saucers.

'I'd like to stay here please Daddy', she says in an awe-filled voice. It's all Gabriel can do not to laugh.

'Then it's settled', he says with a smile. 'You guys have enough of their things here right?'

John rolls his eyes. 'We sure do.' Mary shoots him a look. 'What? I'm not the one who insisted we do up two rooms just for the kids _and_ fill them with toys and clothes.'

Mary raises an eyebrow and looks at Gabriel. 'Today might be the day', she says darkly and he laughs, remembering their earlier conversation about poison. John snorts. Henry gurgles happily and Hannah looks confused.

Nothing changes.

* * *

Gabriel heads home half an hour later, feeling remarkably relaxed. He's not looking forward to facing Sam, it's true, but at least they can have some time to work things out in peace.

He pulls into the driveway to find Sam's car is already parked there. His stomach tightens and he sighs. _Well there goes my plan to have something for him to eat when he gets back_ , he thinks.

He walks to the front door and lets himself in. Warm light and soft jazz greet him. Slowly, he lets the door shut behind him and walks further into the house, taking in the candles placed all over the hall. He walks into the kitchen and sees Sam, back to him as he works over the kitchen stove, the smell of something meaty wafting through the air.

'Sam? What are - I mean, how come you're back so early?'


	3. but what am I gonna say, when you make me feel this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part in this trilogy. Full of fluff and even some sex.
> 
> Title is from 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat

'Sam? What are - I mean, how come you're back so early?'

Sam turns around, wiping his hands on the apron knotted around his waist. He gives a small smile.

'I figured you and I could use some time alone, so I talked to Victor and I got some time off. And _then_ I spoke to Mom and got her on board, so the kids are with her tonight, as you know, and all of tomorrow too. We're picking them up Saturday morning.' He bites his lip anxiously, looking very young all of a sudden. 'I hope you don't mind. I just thought it'd be nice for us not to have to worry for a little while.'

Gabriel stands still, brain processing slowly. Finally, he comes up with: 'You took time off work? _You_ took time off work?'

Sam nods, guilt slipping across his face. 'Yeah... it's just, after last night I realised that you're right. I mean -'

Gabriel has crossed the distance between them and pulled Sam down into a kiss before he can finish his sentence. After a minute he pulls back. 'Don't', he breathes against Sam's lips. 'Just don't.'

'You know we need to talk though, right?

Gabriel shrugs, taking a step back and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. 'I know. I just figure it can wait til later. I mean, you've got this time off, you're cooking dinner and... well it's been a while since we've had the place to ourselves. I want to make the best of this, just for a little bit.' Then he grins, a wicked light in his eyes. 'Besides, when are we next going to get the chance to re-christen every room in the house...?'

He lets his eyes linger as he looks Sam up and down, loving the way Sam swallows and flushes, licking his lips like his mouth has gone dry. It probably has, knowing Sam - somehow, even after being married to Gabriel for all this time, he's still bashful when it comes to sex. Gabriel thinks it's adorable.

He blows Sam a kiss. 'Sammy, as _delicious_ as you look right now and as tempted as I am to start tonight with a bang, I think your sauce is starting to burn.'

The sauce isn't burning, but as adorable as Sam is, Gabriel's not one to pass up on an opportunity to tease him. Even being swatted with a dishcloth doesn't make it any less worth it.

* * *

Dinner is delicious; it's been a while since Sam's had a chance to cook anything properly and Gabriel has almost forgotten how good a cook he is. The reminder is very pleasant, especially accompanied by a really good bottle of red wine. They talk about the children, their plans for the coming weeks, Castiel and Dean's upcoming visit. Then, they move on to other things - stuff that they've barely had the chance to talk about in recent months, like tv and films and poetry. Sam mentions a play he wants to see in a couple of weeks and Gabriel feels a little zing of pleasure when Sam asks him if he wants to come too. 

He's feeling comfortably full and very relaxed as Sam gets up and starts clearing the plates. He makes a movement as if to get up, but Sam stills him with a hand on his shoulder.

'Just stay there and let me bring you dessert.'

Less than ten minutes later, Gabriel is sitting in front of a giant ice cream sundae with a slightly awe-struck expression on his face. He can see his five favourite flavours of ice cream (chocolate, toffee, butterscotch, caramel, and hazelnut) along with some plain vanilla ice cream, chunks of fudge, chocolate sauce, toffee sauce, chocolate flakes, a _lot_ of whipped cream, and a cherry on top, all of which are piled into the ornate, foot-high sundae glass that Sam had bought him as a joke birthday present one year. 

'Am I in Heaven?' he asks breathlessly, his eyes fixed on the glass full of glory before him.

Sam chuckles from across the table. 'No Gabe, you're on the way to fillings, but I figured we both deserved a little indulgence right now.'

Gabriel lifts his eyes from his sundae, to Sam's. It's half the size, with only three flavours of ice cream, one kind of sauce and two chocolate flakes. He raises an eyebrow. 'You know, Dean has a point when he says you're a freak. _That_ is not indulgence. _That_ is like a little tiny piece of fool's gold next to my 24 carats.' His eyes go back to his own sundae and his mouth starts to water. 'This is a thing of true beauty...'

Sam chuckles again. 'Well I'm going to eat my sundae. Let me know when you're done writing love songs to yours.'

Gabriel shoots him a dirty look and proceeds to eat his entire dessert in almost half the time it takes Sam. He then makes several pointed comments about this, which Sam ignores as he serenely finishes his ice cream.

They clear the dishes together, then Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel form behind, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 'C'mon', he says. 'Let's go watch a movie.'

Gabriel frowns. 'I hope you _actually_ mean watch a movie, because I think I might be sick if we have sex right now.'

Sam makes a choking sound that means he's caught between laughter and disgust. 'You are incorrigible!' he says, poking Gabriel in the side. 'But yeah, I mean _actually_ watch a movie. I rented that one with Colin Firth that we missed last year. Sound good?'

Gabriel smiles, closing his eyes and resting his head back against Sam's chest. 'Mmm, sounds perfect. Do we have popcorn?'

Sam chuckles. 'Of course. Pig.'

'Well I guess that means you're into bestiality', Gabriel shoots back lazily. But both of them know he doesn't mean it, and Sam drops another kiss into his hair before detaching himself to go and make the popcorn.

* * *

The movie is, by parts, extremely English, very cringe-worthy, and extremely moving. By the end of it, Gabriel is curled up on the sofa, tucked into Sam's side with one of Sam's hideously long arms wrapped around him. He's feeling more relaxed than he's felt in longer than he can remember, caught up in how stupidly perfect the evening has been. 

Sam switches off the DVD player and tv with a small sigh.

'I liked that', he says.

'Mmm, me too', Gabriel replies. He picks up Sam's hand and places a kiss on the palm. 'Thank you for tonight. I've had a really great time.'

'Good', Sam says, leaning to kiss him. It's sweet and slow and relatively chaste, just the press of two mouths moving against each other. It fills Gabriel with warmth and contentment so strongly that he almost wishes he could purr. Instead, he settles for another kiss.

The pace is deliciously languid, minutes passing before Sam licks his way into Gabriel's mouth, tasting like salt popcorn and home. Sam makes a happy little sound that makes Gabriel smile into the kiss and it feels so _good_ to be here, making out on the sofa like teenagers. 

The passion is a slow burn that builds over long minutes, flaring as Sam slips his hands under Gabriel's shirt and Gabriel moves to straddle Sam's lap. They stop kissing for a bit as Sam slowly undoes the buttons on Gabriel's shirt. Gabriel watches his hands, long fingers graceful as ever as they move down the front of the shirt. Then he watches Sam's face, breath taken away by the reverence he sees there. 

He used to be pretty fit when he ran the bakery, long days on his feet spent lifting trays and boxes. His arms are still as strong as they were then. But although being a full time dad keeps him in ok shape, Gabriel knows he's nothing special.

The look on Sam's face tells him Sam doesn't agree. It makes Gabriel feel better than he can say.

His shirt falls off his shoulders and then he's tugging at Sam's t-shirt, pulling it over his head and taking a moment to admire the god-like perfection that is Sam's body. How he keeps it like that is a mystery, but Gabriel is eternally grateful for having such an unbelievably hot husband. He presses hungry kisses across Sam's neck and shoulders, enjoying the way Sam sucks in a shaky breath.

Sam's huge hands pull him closer, one of the small of his back, the other on his hip, fingers digging into his skin. They kiss again, less slowly now, more driven by desire. Gabriel rocks his hips instinctively, moaning a little at the friction. Sam is hard beneath him and he takes a second to relish the fact that they have all night to do this, should they want to.

Of course, about fifteen minutes later it's becoming painfully obvious that they're not going to last long - at least not this time around. 

'Put the throw on the couch', Gabriel murmurs as he kisses down Sam's neck.

'Wha-? Why?' Sam says, sounding decidedly breathy.

'Because it's leather and I don't want to stain it when you fuck me', Gabriel says, sitting back and frowning. 'Now quit killing the mood and do it.'

Sam chuckles. 'Ok, bossy.' Then his eyes darken. 'Now get off me so I can move the throw, or I'll pick you up and sling you over my shoulder while I do it.'

Gabriel ignores the tug of desire in his abdomen at the reminder of just how strong Sam is, and does as he's told. He heads over to the mantelpiece, picking up and opening a nice wooden box there and taking out a bottle of lube. Sam always worries that someone will open the box and find the stash of lube and edible chocolate bodypaint they keep in there. Gabriel always replies that if people go snooping in their stuff, they deserve whatever they fin. He wins the argument every time, even if he does usually resort to sex as a bargaining chip.

Now he returns to the couch, where Sam is waiting in sculpted, naked glory. Short moments later, Gabriel's lost his own remaining clothes. Then he's being pressed into the couch by all 6 foot 4 of Sam, who is kissing Gabriel hungrily as he gently pushes a slick finger into him. The slight burn and sting is there as always, but it lessens over the following minutes, only returning when a second finger joins the first. Still, Sam is as careful as ever and soon the discomfort dissipates, leaving the first stirrings of pleasure in its wake. 

By the third finger, Gabriel's achingly hard, rocking back on to Sam's hand and moaning softly into Sam's mouth. The brush of fingertips against his prostate sends a bright burst of pleasure through him that makes his breath catch and his heart stutter in his chest. He wraps a leg around Sam's hips, pulling him in closer. 

'Sam, I'm ready', he says between kisses. Sam nods and sits up for a minute, then leans back down and presses in. It's been a while, so they go cautiously. Gabriel's grateful, because Sam's definitely bigger than average and although that's good in a lot of ways, it's always more to adjust to at the start. After a while though, they're moving together, smoothly and slickly.

It's slow and lazy and insanely good. Gabriel's fingers slip over Sam's sweat-coated skin, digging in hard as Sam thrusts particularly deeply, knocking the breath out of him. Gabriel nudges him and they change positions, Sam lying on his back and Gabriel moving to straddle his hips. He keeps the pace languid, rocking his hips and gasping out his contentment at the feel of Sam buried in him. They stay like that, Gabriel slowly riding Sam to completion, breathing getting heavier and shorter as time passes, the occasional groan of pleasure hanging in the air. Gabriel comes first, one of Sam's hands around his erection and the other gripping his hip so tightly it'll leave bruises. Gabriel's still gasping and digging his fingers into Sam's chest when Sam's breath stutters and his mouth opens in a silent 'o', eyes rolling back in his head, eyelids fluttering shut. 

It's hot as hell.

Afterwards, they lie on the couch, Gabriel sprawling on top of Sam. It's only when the sweat starts to cool on their skin that Sam moves. 

'Come on Gabe, let's go upstairs.'

Gabriel mumbles unintelligibly into Sam's skin. Sam laughs. Then he sits up, scoops up Gabriel and carries him upstairs to their ensuite bathroom. Bridal style.

Gabriel is sputtering indignantly by the time he's put down. Sam manages to shut him up.

* * *

The next day, they only get out of bed to eat and to have sex in places that aren't the bedroom. It's a good day.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passes in a blur of lunch with the Winchesters, going to the zoo, going on a long walk, going to the play park, going out for dinner at Pizza Hut and all the things that having two small children encompasses.

It's late on Sunday night before they actually get a chance to talk.

'Gabe, I just wanted -'

Gabriel puts a hand over Sam's mouth. 'I was in the wrong, ok. I was in the wrong and I'm sorry. You do a lot for this family - for me. I appreciate that more than I say.'

Sam pulls his hand away and kisses him. 'I know. And I love that you understand. But I promise, as soon as I finish this case, no more late nights and long days, ok? I'll be able to pick Hanna up from school and I can look after them in the evenings if you want to go out.'

Gabriel smiles a little ruefully. 'But I only want to go out with you.'

Sam shrugs. 'So we'll take them to my parents. Or a sitter.' He frowns slightly. 'Actually...'

'Actually what?'

Sam hesitates for a second, then speaks. 'Well, I just had a thought. What if... what if we got in a sitter during the day sometimes. It could just be a day a week. But it means you could have a day to yourself, even if you stayed in the house and did nothing. Or... well you could work at the bakery again.'

Gabriel is silent for long moments, his heart hammering in his chest at the realisation of what Sam's just said. 

'I don't want Henry to be raised by a stranger - that's why I quit my job, Sam', he says at last.

Sam nods, his smile a little sad. 'I know, Gabe. I don't either. But like I said, it could just be one day a week. And you don't even have to go anywhere. I just... I just think it would be good for you. For us, actually.'

Gabriel nods too, slowly. He thinks for a minute, then lets out a huff of breathe.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. And it _would_ be nice to have a little time off now and again.' He grins at Sam. 'Yeah, ok. Let's get a sitter.' 

Sam leans over and kisses him. 'Ok. We can talk about it more next week.'

Gabriel's grin widens. 'Sounds good to me', he says as he starts to kiss his way down Sam's torso.

Sam gasps as Gabriel tugs lightly at a nipple with his teeth. 'Gabe, Gabe, what about the kids?'

Gabriel smirks. 'I guess you'll just have to keep quiet.'

Sam chuckles drily and cuffs him lightly on the arm. 'I don't know why I put up with you sometimes', he says, his voice warm with affection.

And it's then that Gabriel just _knows_ that everything's going to be alright.


End file.
